


Except for Kyle

by catflowers



Category: South Park
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, One Shot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Short One Shot, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:20:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24903709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catflowers/pseuds/catflowers
Summary: Cartman has an anal probe stuck in his ass. Kyle helps him out with it despite his initial reluctance.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Eric Cartman
Kudos: 24





	Except for Kyle

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction of South Park, and I love the show. I've done art of the squad but I'm happy to say that Kyle/Eric is adorable from what I've seen in the show. Binging this show that gave me childhood trauma was the best decision I made this summer. My little sister was actually the inspo for writing this, because she knows way too much about this series lmao.

The bell at South Park Elementary echoed throughout the school. Eric was just about to go to class when all of a sudden he bumped into Kyle.  
"Kyle, what the fuck are you doing?" Eric demanded.  
"I'm just gonna go to class, Eric." Kyle muttered while picking up his dropped papers.  
"Well, I've got an anal probe lodged firmly in my asshole. I need a little fucking help to get it outta there. No way I'll ever let some probably pedo doctor embarrass me about it, so do it asshole." Eric snapped angrily.  
Kyle's face looked stone cold and unsurprised. Kyle was apprehensive and unsure how to feel about this, but he half-heartedly nodded his head after a pause.  
"Fine! Eric, geez man. I thought you could handle this yourself, but I guess it's like really deep." Kyle scratched his face.   
"Let's go to the school restrooms then." Eric said hurridly. Eric took Kyle's hand and led him to the restrooms. He opened the stall door and shut it as Kyle spoke up.  
"Let's see it then, Eric. I'm tired of putting up with your shit sometimes." Kyle sighed. Was Eric ever going to change his selfishness? Probably not.  
Eric leaned against the wall as he pulled down his navy blue jean pants and Kyle cautiously reached in to pull it out of Eric's ass crack. Kyle really reached down and deep to get it out. But it seemed to be lodged in. Eric moaned as Kyle moved his fingers around. Suddenly, Kyle found the grasp on the probe as he slowly pulled it out.  
"Yeah, thanks Kyle. I'd never let anyone touch me there except for you." Kyle nodded silently as he held the anal probe that came out. 

Eric kissed Kyle and grabbed his as Kyle stood in shock. Eric forced Kyle down to his erect dick and took off Kyle's green ushanka as his red afro hair popped out.

**Author's Note:**

> So yep. I wrote this on a whim but I'm really happy with how it turned out. Kyle and Eric play really well off of each other.


End file.
